Illustrated Catalogue of Religion
The Illustrated Official Catalogue of Religions This is a Catalogue of the various Religions in Terra. Created in 2142 by the Terrean Organization for Religion (TOR), the Catalogue is dedicated to seeking out the newest religious information and distributing it to the Terran people. Now in wiki form, this catalogue can be edited by anyone. We hope that you can help out! OOC Notes: The content of this page will be updated with proper non-RL names, in accordance with game rules. So no more "Christianity", "Islam", or "Catholicism". Until that process is completed, unacceptable names are placed between brackets. Qedarite Religions OOC: RL Abrahamic religions *''Ehudism = Judaism'' *''Hosianism = Christianity'' *''Queranzariah = Islam'' Hosian Churches List of Patriarchal Branches of Hosianism OOC: Catholic & Orthodox Churches These Churches are led by a Patriarch and some by an Arch-Patriarch. Beside the Katub and the Annunciation, these churches also consider church tradition to be sacred and infallible. List of Independent Branches of Hosianism OOC: Protestantism. *''Confessional/Confessing/Luthoran = Lutheran'' *''Ameliorate = Reformed/Calvinist'' *''Charismic = Pentecostal'' In the 16th century, many groups began to resent the power and abuses of the various patriarchs, and, when their initial attempts to reform the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra were rejected, they created their own churches, independent of patriarchal authority. Bishopal Churches OOC: Episcopalian Aldegarian Religions These are religions born in the cultural background of ancient Aldegar, which later spread throughout Terra. Aldegarian religions place much emphasis on duality, generally good vs. evil, but also spiritual vs. material, enlightened vs. unenlightened. Dranian Religions This list does not include ancient religions present in Drania. Dranian religions are a group of closely related esoteric and mystery religions that were born in Dranland since the 21st century. These religions were born out a mystical understanding of scientific and/or philosophic thought at the time of their birth. Gao-Showan Religions The traditional religions of the Gao-Showan peoples are a distinct grouping of Terran religions, sharing numerous elements of beliefs and practices. These are, however, difficult to classify strictly as religions, as most of them could be better understood as philosophies. Gao-Showan religions could be best defined as polytheistic and non-theistic, but henotheistic, monotheistic, pantheistic, panentheistic and agnostic views exist. These religions are highly syncretic, often making it difficult to recognize individual faiths. Qamido, Kami no michi, and Sindo, all three translated as "way of the gods", stem from the prehistoric animistic religion of the proto-Gao-Showans. Indigenous Religions This category groups together traditional indigenous ethnic religions. These religions are most often polytheistic, and, with a few notable exceptions, are now marginalized by the major organized faiths. Church of the Auditor 1. The Auditor, a woman who chooses her successor 2. Origin- Kalistan 3. Overview of Beliefs- There are 5 Goddesses who rule life and death, but they are predominatly deist in nature. They're largest roles were in the creation of Terra, and the realm of death. The Church also believes in reincarnation, but with some modifications. If you were good in life, you go to Agri Caeli, a place of eternal bliss, never to be reincarnated again. If they were bad, then they go to Hell, where they are punished for thier transgressions, then once thier punishment is over, they are reborn. They tend to be highly moralistic, but most members are relatively good at not forcing thier morals upon others. Animalistic Religions Political Religions Many of Terra's political ideologies have such a pervasive worldview, that they can be justly classified as religions. These political religions are by definition totalitarian, and usually try to compete with and replace traditional religions. Category:Religion Category:Projects